


day twenty-two

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, silk panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because who in their right mind would walk around their horny teenage boyfriend in just fucking panties when he was trying to study for a test?</p>
            </blockquote>





	day twenty-two

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge 
> 
> prompts: taste & silk panties

Who the fuck did he think he was? Strolling around his apartment in literal female blue silk panties. His cock could barely fit, the tip was practically bursting out of them, and the dark blue hairs at the base of his dick matched the shade of blue silk so perfectly it was annoying. It obviously had to be a punishment. 

Because who in their right mind would walk around their horny teenage boyfriend in just fucking panties when he was trying to study for a test? Sure he's been studying for a couple hours and for the past couple of days since Riko will have his ass and probably his head if he doesn't pass his next exam. 

But the way Aomine would walk back and forth between his room and the kitchen was driving him insane. At first he thought the taller boy was kidding around when he told him he bought silk girl underwear. He knew how Kagami felt about silk and he also knew how he felt about Aomine's dick outlined in pretty much any fabric, but especially silk. So when he initially walked to the kitchen in just those fucking panties, he couldn't tell if he was gonna pass out from how fast the blood traveled to his dick. 

However, Kagami Taiga must stay strong. He must sit at this table and finish these last couple of pages since he has to pass. But every time his boyfriend strolled in and his eyes landed on his butt and the bulge threatening to spill out of his underwear, he fights the inner battle of ass or pass while looking at his notebook. Except now he doesn't think he can take it anymore since his boner is pressing against his zipper and it's impossible to study with so he just has to--. 

"Ugh, how many more times do I have to walk out here?" Aomine asked, posted up at the door jam with his arms folded, "I thought you'd have an impossible case of blue balls by now." 

The redhead calmly set his pencil down, mostly so he wouldn't snap it and took a deep breath. "I'm trying to study, so you should stop walking out here. You're a distraction." 

His navy blue eyes rolled. "You've been studying for days and I miss your dick. The test isn't till next week right? Take a fucking break." 

"It is, but you know I'm stupid in school and if I fail this test--." 

"You'll only fail if you don't give yourself a fucking break. So what if Riko murders you? Just kick ass on the next text." 

He let out a long sigh, his eyes briefly dropping to the fucking silk blue panties. "But I''ll be done in the next half hour." 

"I'll be asleep by then," he mumbled with a small glare, "but while you've been sitting at this table for the last hour, I've been fingering myself waiting for you. So if you wanna come destroy my ass before I fall asleep, I suggest you do it now." 

His eyes dropped down to the wet spot on silk he didn't notice before, making the revelation that it had to be precum. And it could explain why Aomine's face would look slightly flushed every time he'd walk back and forth. His crimson eyes then dropped to his notes, his sickening grade from before flashing in his mind. He looked up to answer the taller boy, but the pathetic look on his face must have been evident because he sighed and turned around to head to his room. 

Kagami let out an aggravated noise, picking up his pencil just so he could chuck it at the couch. He then angrily pushed his chair back hard enough that it toppled to the floor before he stomped to his room. The bluenette initially gave him a shocked look that turned into a sly one, turning on his side while palming the front of the panties. The redhead didn't waste time, tugging his shirt over his head, kicking his pants and boxers to the side before pounced on his boyfriend. 

Their mouths met as soon as their hips were pressed against each other's. It was open mouthed, full of tongue, and hungry with the want they've festered just for messy fucks like these. Aomine was caught off guard when Kagami's palm flattened against his erection, pushing down while moving his hand in a circular motion. 

After a nibble to his bottom lip, the redhead trailed kisses and bites down from his neck to the waistband of the panties. His eyes flicked up to his boyfriend's before he pressed his mouth against the outline of his cock, lightly sucking at the precum soaked spot for the taste to flood his senses. It had the taller boy groaning, his fingers clenching the bedspread. 

After a bit, Kagami pulled away so he could tug the underwear down his hips. He tossed the blue silk to the floor, directing his attention on Aomine's asshole. It was slick but he chose to test how stretched he was for himself. He rubbed two of his fingers around the ring of muscle to collect the extra lube there before pushing in. He heard a whine rise at the back of the bluenette's throat, working him open from tip to knuckle. After he was able fit a third finger in comfortably, he pulled his fingers out before reaching for the condom laying by his boyfriend's hip. 

He harshly ripped it open with his teeth, rolling the rubber over his cock, slicking it up and his entrance with extra lube. Kagami patted the taller boy's hip, motioning for him to turn over. He compiled with a smirk, situating himself on his hands and knees. The redhead palmed the curve of his ass before he grabbed his cock, pressing it against the puckered ring of muscle. It didn't take much of push before he sank into him, sheathing himself to the base of his cock in no time. A small moan left his lips when he drew his hips back, forgetting how good the tight warmth wrapped around him felt. 

It wasn't long till his slow shallow thrusts turned terse and pointed, pounding into Aomine with his hands gripping harshly at his hips. The taller boy took each jarring propel of his hips with a moan, pushing himself back to meet him thrust for thrust. The two went on like that for several minutes, Kagami ruthlessly rocking into his boyfriend while the sound of skin hitting skin and their moans of pleasure mixed with shallow breathes resonated throughout the room. 

The redhead suddenly changed his angle, bending over the taller just enough so that his right hand could reach his dick. Aomine groaned instantly from the contact, bucking into his hand while he stroked him fast with his grip harsh. Kagami's lips are then at the back of his neck, sinking his teeth briefly into the skin before he sucked at repeatedly till he left it damp with his saliva. 

Each touch, stroke, thrust, nip, and suck had the taller boy on sensory overload. He barely had time to register what was coming till his orgasm washed over him, groaning his boyfriend's name while his cum spilled over his fingers and the sheets. 

Kagami cursed to himself before he leaned back up and pushed down on Aomine’s shoulder so that his cheek came in contact with the sheets. He wildly fucked into him before he came with a groan, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip in pleasure while his climax wrung through him. After a bit his vice grip on the taller boy's hips loosened. He had enough energy to dispose of the condom before he joined him back on the bed. 

His blue eyes met his crimson ones the instant he laid next to him, a lazy smirk working it's way to his lips. "Want me to wear the panties more often?" 

His eyebrows drew together in a glare before he craned his neck to kiss him, slipping his tongue into his mouth to shut him up completely.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated! ♥


End file.
